facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myei syn'Ryall
Biography Career Escort to Terra Czechanadian Blockade, Miyako Summit, and Fascist War? Alicante War When Alicante began a genocide against the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya (GRA), Myei syn'Ryall was sent to support the GRA defensive efforts. Her fleet was sent to the Redstone sytem, arriving just after Alicante destroyed all GRA life on the planet. A battle between her ships and the Alicantian fleet soon broke out. Finding themselves outnumbered, the Alicantian fleet resorted to attempting to destroy the entire area by overloading their reactors, with results similar to supernovae and their subsequent black holes. Myei syn'Ryall ordered a withdrawal of her fleet, but left probes in the area to maintain Ishii interdiction. As a result, the Alicantian fleet, and the Redstone system, were both destroyed. Not long after, Alicante, now Valyria, sued for peace, with the Battle of Redstone being their only defeat. GRA Civil War and USSR War (?) Beginnings With the Alicante War out of the way, the civil strife within the GRA took on a new light. As the Alexzonya Liberation Army (ALA) rose in armed rebellion, and the Shadow Bringer Sect of Cthulhu made a resurgence, Pj xi'Lelli sent syn'Ryall to the GRA to help support their ally once again. Initially, syn'Ryall took 1,000,000 ships to Meridian Prime, while her second-in-command took another 1,000,000 ships to Haven Prime, warding off a possible attack by Lords. However, affairs quickly took a turn for the worse. ALA dealings with foreign supportors, most notably the USSR, began to break down due to attempts by the USSR to force the ALA to acquiesce to making the GRA a satellite state of the USSR upon the conclusion of the war, if the ALA won. This break led to the USSR attempting to claim GRA territories openly and through force, while the ALA and Augustinian GRA reconciled their differences to form a unified front against the outside aggressors. Battle of Magellan (?) Myei syn'Ryall was first called upon to prevent the seizure of Magellan Prime by the USSR, and led half her fleet, for a total 1 million ships, to the system. Upon entry, she took up positions 50AU away, just beyond USSR interdiction 'nets' and opened fire with PDLs as a threat of force. 12,350 USSR ships and an estimated 10 million USSR troops were captured without a fight, with no Ishii losses. Bombardment of Holy Trek While Arnzt syn'Royeis was tasked with the elimination of prime Trekkie targets in Sol, syn'Ryall was initially held in a sort of reserve, while her forces were formally on vacation following their outstanding success in the brief USSR war. Still, when it was realized that the Trekkie military was offering no material resistance to allied attacks upon them, her fleets were taken from vacation in order to capitalize on the opportunity. Her fleet was spread out to attack several targets, and during the brief war, forces under her command ravaged the Trekkie holdings of Panthera, the Gateway Sector, and the Klingon Mempa system and the Klingon worlds Kel'Bracht and Nu'Daq. War with the CHS When Ish'Cong joined their allies in JSOC in their defensive war against the CHS Myei syn'Ryall was ordered to take ten Ishii fleets, approximately 2.5 million ships, and intercept 275 Primary Assault Fleets, approximately 1.8 million ships, belonging to the CHS before they could reinforce the Yamsai and Nalydya systems while simultaneously engaging in a heavy reconnaissance of the Yamsai and Nalydya systems. The reconnaissance was to be carried out by probes which would also set up banded FTLi in order to further interfere with enemy movements. Unfortunately, an intercept of the enemy fleets was unable to manifest. Instead Myei syn'Ryall took her fleets and began a heavy bombardment of the Pord systems from beyond their FTLi. Personality Myei syn'Ryall is known for generally having an air of clarity of purpose, and loathing indecision or nervousness. Similarly, she prefers being moving and active to being stationary or waiting on something to happen. She is an exceptionally confident woman, and always tries to ensure the crews under her command see her as such, suppressing nervous habits like tapping on a chair or wall while thinking. She could hardly be said to shirk from combat, but there are times, such as the Battle of Magellan (?) where her actions seem to suggest she prefers to seize victory while minimizing casualties, especially on her own side. Associations syn'Ryall is the foremost partner in the marriage between her, Ouss, and Esaam, the latter two having taken her Family name, and the memsyn ''honorific. She loves both, and tries to call them whenever she can while deployed. Some difficulties arise due to secrets she, as a commander, must keep, but the other two take it fairly well, having gotten used to the lifestyle over the three years of the marriage. Esaam's and Ouss' wishes for a child were long resisted by syn'Ryall due to concerns related to her career and the dangers thereof, but in the midst of the ''Hrou Seinfeildo Saen syn'Ryall finally acquiesced and a son, Deiren, was born. Category:Characters of Ish'Cong